


【殓摄】Tonight

by Yuirosu



Category: IdentityV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuirosu/pseuds/Yuirosu
Summary: 石墨和图片都翻车了，三次了，我自闭了🌚





	【殓摄】Tonight

虽然出场次数不多，但伊索.卡尔的任务也并不轻松，明明都是平日里早已熟悉了的同伴，规则却偏偏要求他在见到对方的脸后才能为其入殓，这给他增加了不少麻烦。就算身体上的伤能在游戏后立刻恢复，精神也依旧疲惫。今天依旧是劳累的一天，洗完澡后他本想立刻上床休息，可走出浴室时却发现有人在房间内等着他。  
“德拉索恩斯先生？”是最近经常碰到的监管者，他一眼就认了出来。  
他身着白色的睡袍，半躺在床上，见到卡尔后立刻起身走了过去，宽松的睡袍随着他的动作落在地上，赤裸的身躯沐浴在昏暗的灯光下。  
卡尔本能地转过头去，约瑟夫却已悄无声息地贴到了他的身后。  
“伊索……”  
“先生，我不记得我们有熟到可以直接叫名字的地步。”很少和人靠这么近，卡尔难免有些不安，“我记得我锁了门，您是怎么进来的？”  
“在你锁门前我拍了照。”说着不知从哪扔出一张黑白色的照片，上面赫然印着求生者住所的走廊。  
“庄园主是禁止我们在游戏外的地方使用能力的。”  
“那只是为了防止控制外的伤害事故罢了，这样使用没人会说什么的。”约瑟夫贴得更近了，他踮起脚，脑袋轻蹭着他的颈窝，双手已经环上卡尔的胸膛。  
“您找我有什么事吗？”卡尔强行逼迫自己无视耳畔那温热的呼吸。  
“我以为你会明白的。”他的手紧贴着睡衣，慢慢朝小腹摸索去。  
“够、够了！我对男人没兴趣！”卡尔试图挣脱，但约瑟夫的力气比想象中要大的多。  
难道是因为是监管者的关系？  
“真的？”  
他感觉到约瑟夫如百合花瓣般纤长的手指在自己的敏感处摩擦、揉捏，全身的血液仿佛都聚集在了那一处上。  
“你硬了。”约瑟夫毫不客气地戳穿了这一卡尔不愿承认的事实。  
“对不起，我……”卡尔涨红了脸，同时又庆幸庄园主给自己的这套睡衣配了口罩。  
“为什么要道歉？”  
约瑟夫仿佛看穿了他的心思，停下了手上的动作，转而摘下了他的口罩，鼻尖几乎贴上他的脸颊。他直直地凝视着他的眼睛，缓缓说出了那句与他平时的冷漠形象完全不符的话：“干我。”  
如此直白的命令，卡尔再也无法说服自己保持冷静。  
他把约瑟夫压到在并不柔软的床铺上，正准备吻上他的嘴唇，约瑟夫却又拦住了他。  
“又怎么了？”此时的卡尔早已不耐烦。  
“这套睡衣真丑，我不喜欢，给我脱干净了再继续。”他继续命令道。  
卡尔不假思索地执行了他的第二个命令，近乎是用扯的解开了纽扣，第一次觉得这套暖和的睡衣如此碍事。  
见约瑟夫不再说什么，卡尔迫不及待地压上了他的嘴唇，并未深入，只是纯粹的啃咬和吮吸。约瑟夫见状环住了他的后颈，加深了这个吻，用舌尖引导着他尝遍自己口中的甘美。  
一吻结束，卡尔几乎喘不上气，约瑟夫却依旧一副游刃有余的样子，蓝色的双眼直勾勾地看着他，简直就像是无声的挑衅。  
卡尔开始探索他的身躯，不似平时对待替身人形那样的小心，反而显得有些粗暴。他的肌肤是如此细腻，让人感觉轻轻一掐就能留下一个抹不掉的印子似的，莫名能激起人嗜虐心，于是卡尔特意在他的颈间——平日着装无法被遮挡的部位——留下了点点红印。卡尔发现掌心抚过他胸前的两颗肉粒的时候，他的呼吸明显加重了几分，便反复在那两点上揉搓舔弄，惹得对方直捶他的胸口。  
“呜……行了，快点、下一步……”约瑟夫张开自己等双腿，微微抬头的欲望和粉色的肉穴就这样毫不避讳地暴露在卡尔的视线中。  
“下一步是……？”卡尔不由自主地吞了吞口水，却不知接下来该怎么做。  
“你是第一次和男人做吗？”  
卡尔很诚实地点了头。别说是和男人了，其实就连和女人也没有过，不过听着约瑟夫这略带嘲讽的语气，他实在不好意思说出来。  
“你的那个……插进来……”他忍不住用手指在那一翕一合的小穴中戳了几下，“就知道你没经验，我之前就已经扩张好了，快点……”  
“您对自己的魅力就这么有自信吗？”卡尔一边把自己的炙热抵上那个洞口一边问道。  
“不然你现在在做什么呢？”说着把自己的腰向前挺了挺，吞入了一小节顶端。  
卡尔无言反驳，只能安静接受他的引导，小穴虽然说是已经做过扩张，却依然紧致，生怕弄疼了他，卡尔的动作格外的缓慢。  
直到约瑟夫终于忍不住抱怨：“你的腰是不是有什么问题？”  
“明明穿着高跟鞋每次牵气球前还都要在别人腰上踩一脚是谁啊？”  
“我记得……嗯……我碰到你的时候，一般都是放血的吧？什、什么时候牵过气球了？”  
“还真敢说啊。”不满已久的点突然在这种时候被直接指出，卡尔一个前挺将自己的整根埋入了罪魁祸首的体内。  
“呜……伊索……”  
卡尔能感受到那温软的甬道又绞紧了几分，自己的挺立也难免被吸得涨大了一圈。但比起舒爽，卡尔最先感受到的是来自背后肩胛骨的刺痛。  
“您多久没剪指甲了？”  
“你、你管我……”他的力道好像又加大了一点。  
“在游戏外受的伤可没有这么容易恢复。”卡尔已经可以想象到背后的红印。  
“我知道。”说着又故意在他的肩膀上留下了一个深深的咬痕，像是拼尽了全力，几乎都要渗出血丝。  
“先生！您这是……”  
“都到这步了还叫我‘先生’？”  
“那……约瑟夫？”  
“嗯，伊索……*  
他再次环上他的脖颈，在他的耳畔吐气低喃：  
“伊索，快动动……”  
“伊索，好棒，嗯……”  
“伊索，再用点力啊……”  
……  
卡尔觉得自己简直拼尽了全力才勉强满足他的欲望。在他的体内或体外，发泄了一次又一次，直到午夜的钟声响起约瑟夫才提出结束这次的欢爱。  
“明天还有比赛呢。”他是这么说的。  
他披上被两人压得皱巴巴的睡袍，在卡尔的额上留下一个吻，走入了那张之前被他扔到一旁的相片之中。


End file.
